Un mensaje con sentimientos
by aresuri-cham
Summary: ¿Qué pasaría si una mision que involucra un mensaje cambie tu vida?, es decir, ¿Esta mision cambiara algo dentro de ti que no sabías que podías hacer?... ok ok sé que no es llamativo el summary pero leanlo esta Kawaii se los aseguro :3


**~Estas son las mañanitas que cantaba el rey David, hoy por ser tú cumpleaños te las cantamos a tí... despierta mi bien despierta mira que ya amanecío ya los pajarillos cantan la luna ya se metío~ xD ustedes se preguntarán ¿Por qué canto las mañanitas?, Pues facíl, hoy uno de ustedes cumple años y es nada más y nada menos que... (~Tambores~) ¡MikeRyder16! ¡MUCHAS FELICIDADES!, (no se cuantos cumples xD) pero felicidades espero que disfrutes este one-shot que hice como obsequio ;D y y... amm ya los dejo leer xD **

**Declamier:Bleach y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son de Tite Kubo**

~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~

**Capitulo único: Un mesaje con sentimientos**

Era una tarde calurosa en la ciudad de Karakura y si, me moría de calor pero era más mi deseo por practicar mi deporte favorito que el calor que me invadía en ese momento.

Ahora mismo me allaba en las canchas a las que desde pequeña me encantaba ir, mis amigos estaban conmigo pero como siempre sólo olgazaneando dejandome a mi encargarme del siguiente partido callejero.

-Ey, ¿Qué pasa con ustedes?, Levantense y hagan ejercicio que buena falta les hace-Exclamé a los tres jóvenes que estaban tirados en el suelo como si fueran trapos viejos.

-Nee Kurosaki-san, dejanos descanzar un poco, hace mucho calor-Se quejó uno.

-Si, aunque sea diez minutos de descanzo-Dijo otro.

-¿Qué?, No sean niñas y levantense, descanzaron hace 15 minutos-Reclamé, ¿Cómo era posible que yo que soy mujer aguante más que estos niños que dicen ser hombres?.

-Noo-Exclamaron al unisono yo sólo suspiré con pesades.

~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~

-¡Hasta mañana Kurosaki!-Exclamaron mis amigos a lo lejos.

-¡Adiós!-Exclamé de igual forma.

Suspire profundamente, este si que había sido un día agotador, es decir, pasar TODA la tarde practicando para el partido del domingo y que más aparte hubiera un calor de los mil demonios no era de dios.

Lo bueno era que no aparecío ningún hollow y de echo, ahora que lo pensaba, esta última semana no había rastro de esta bestias o si los había desaparecían al instante, a lo mejor el shinigami encargado de eliminar a los monstruos esos por fin hacía bien su trabajo ya que siempre me tocaba a mí lidiar con ellos.

Pero bueno, entré a casa y avisé -como siempre lo hago- que ya había llegado, enseguida me contestó Yuzu quien se encontraba en la cocina haciendo la cena.

-Yuzu, me daré un baño ya no aguanto esta suciedad-Dije.

-Esta bien, pero apresurate por que ya va a estar la cena y cambiate decentemente por que tendremos visitas-Avisó mi hermana.

Agh... lo que faltaba, y yo que pensaba que podría dar una pequeña siesta antes de comer.

-Esta bien-Solté fastidiada.

Bueno si iba llegar visita, ¿Por que no tardar un poco en la ducha?.

Me tomé mi tiempo y si mis calculos son correctos estuve cuando menos 15 minutos en el baño, salí y me arregle en mi cuarto, sip por fin tenía mi propia privacidad teniendo un cuarto propio el cual una vez fue de Ichigo. El se había ido a vivir con Rukia a la sociedad de almas y ¿Qué creen?, si... se casaron hace aproximadamante medio año o más, no estoy segura pero ya estan esperando su primer hijo.

Ahora que lo pensaba hace mucho que no veo a Ichigo, desearía verlo y contarle sobre mis poderes, ahora mismo me estoy entrenando para controlarlos ya que hace poco me atacaron ciertas bestias llamadas hollow y gracias a ellas, según el sombrerero, mis poderes de shinigami despertaron.

Pero bueno, ojala pudiera verlo muy pronto.

Decidí bajar al comedor pues varias voces se empezaron a escuchar y supuse que ya habían llegado las santas visitas al parecer no podría tener rápidamente mi pequeña siesta ya que eran varias voces las que se escuchaban.

-Karin-chan, hasta que bajas ¿Por qué tardaste tanto?-Me reclamó mi hermana infantilmente.

-Lo siento, esque el entrenamiento de hoy fue muy agotador-Dije con una pequeña sonrisa justificandome.

-¿Karin-chan?...¿Eres tu Karin-chan?-Preguntó una mujer y al reconocer la voz voltie a verla, debo decir que me sorprendí al ver que la visita serían ella y...

-¡Pero si es Karin-chan!, ¡Cuanto tiempo, capitán venga y saludela!, ¡Vamos no sea timido!-Exclamó Rangiku abrazandome exageradamente.

-Calláte y sueltala o la dejaras sin aliento-Dijo fríamente.

-Ah si si perdón-Dijo la pelinaranja soltandome.

-Hola...-Dije tratando de recuperar el aliento.

-Oye Yuzu, ¿Sólo vendran ellos dos?, Escuché más escandalo hace rato-Pregunté extrañada.

-Ichigo ha venido con Rukia-san, estan en la sala con sus viejos amigos de la preparatoria, estos dos acaban de llegar-Explicó mi hermanita.

-Ya veo, iré a saludar a Ichi-ni-Dije con una gran sonrisa, pareciera que me hubiera escuchado y viniera hasta aquí por eso.

-Esta bien-Dijo mi hermana mientras les ofrecía algo de tomar a Toshiro y a Rangiku.

-¡Ichi-ni!-Exclamé llendo a abrazarlo.

-¡Karin!, ¡Vaya cuanto has crecido!-Dijo abrazandome fuertemente.

-Para que te lo sepas he crecido unos 20 centimetros-Dije orgullosa de mi misma.

-Jaja, que bueno que estes bien-Me dijo alegremente.

-La cena esta servida, por favor pasen a comer-Dijo mi hermana, enseguida todos obedecieron y fueron al comedor, a mi me tocó sentarme al lado de Toshiro y ahora que lo veo de cerca he notado que ha cambiado mucho estos años.

Si, años, la última vez que lo ví fu hace como 6 años, cuando vino de vacaciones y nos ayudó en aquel partido por segunda vez y ayudamos a un niño a que descansara en paz, creo que su nombre era Yosuke.

En fin, ahora es un poco más alto, de echo creo que me arrebasa, no puedo decirlo con certeza ya que estamos sentados, pero me gustaría saberlo, me da algo de curiosidad además me gustaría platicar con él al fin y al cabo hace tiempo que no lo veía pero...

Espera un segundo, ¿Por qué un capitán estaba aquí?, ¿Habrá sucedido algo?, bueno ya le preguntaría después ahora la principal pregunta era: ¿Por qué me mira a cada segundo?, digo no es que me moleste ni nada, pero se me hace extraño por que desde que llegó no ha echo otra cosa más que obserbarme o eso es lo que siento.

Gire para ambos lados mi cabeza en signo de negacion, "Deben ser imaginaciones mías" pensé.

-¿Y dónde esta el viejo?, se me hace extraño que no haya escandalo en esta casa-Preguntó mi hermano.

-Anda en un viaje de negocios relacionado con la clinica-Contestó mi hermana.

-No lo invoques Ichi-ni, estamos muy agusto así-Dije por lo bajo, sólo pude ver una ligera sonrisa en los labios del albino.

¿Por qué sonreía?.

-Si, tienes razón-Dijo mi hermano divertido.

Cuando terminamos la cena empezamos a platicar de cosas triviales como el trabajo, la escuela, los tiempos libres y sobre el embarazo de Rukia, era un momento muy ameno, pero yo moría de sueño, lo único que quería era dormir y me ubiera podido ir si no fuera por la platica que Rangiku empezó: los novios.

-Bueno, pero hay algo que quisiera saber-Dijo la pelinaranja, llamando la atención de todos.

-Karin-chan, ¿Cuántos años tienes?-Preguntó Rangiku.

-Umm... 17 ¿Por?-Pregunté curiosa.

-Hmm... entonces ya has tenido novio ¿No es cierto?-Soltó.

Yo escupí lo que tenía en la boca y empece a toser exageradamente y creo que me sonrojé un poco.

-¡Vaya!, ¡Si ha tenido!, capitán ¿Por qué usted no se consigue una novia también?-Exclamó.

-¡Calláte!-Exclamamos al unisono Toshiro y yo.

-Oye oye, ¿Cómo esta eso Karin?-Preguntó Ichigo claramente enojado.

-¡Karin-chan!, ¡¿Por qué nunca me dices nada?!-Exclamó Yuzu entre lloriqueos.

-Pero yo no...-

-¡Aah!, ¡Buscaré a ese maldito y lo rebanare en pedacitos!-Exclamó Ichigo poniendose de pie.

-¡Calmate Ichigo!, ¡Cómo si tu no hubieras tenido novia!, ya hasta te casaste y esperas un hijo-Le reclamó uno de sus amigos, creo que se llama Uryu.

-¡Eso es distinto!-Volvío a decir mi hermano.

-¡¿Quién ha sido el afortunado?!-Gritaron Orihime, Rangiku y Rukia al mismo tiempo.

Yo fruncía el ceño si esto más se pudiera. Y de un momento a otro me pare bruscamente de la mesa, los demás voltearon a verme.

-¡El que yo haya tenido novio o no, no es asunto suyo!-Exclamé molesta y me fui de ahí.

No escuche ninguna queja pero pude ver claramente como me observaban salir del lugar, en especial Toshiro quien me miraba como si fuese culpable de algo.

¿Pero que demonios le pasa?, ¿Qué le hice para que me mirara de esa manera?, Bueno la verdad no sé y ni me interesa, ahora todo lo que quería era dormir un poco y ahora gracias a este pretexto podré hacerlo.

Me dirigí a mi cuarto y me asegure de cerrarlo con llave para que nadie entrará, o eso pensé yo...

~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~

**Pov Toshiro**

Odio los días calurosos como estos, yo quería tomar un descanzo, darme un baño y dormir toda la tarde si esto se pudiera.

Pero no...

Soy un capitán y al tener este cargo me tengo que encargar de esta clase de misiones, mi mision ahora era buscar a Kurosaki Karin quien estaba llamando la atención de varios hollows en la ciudad Karakura los últimos meses.

Esa ciudad si que era problematica, pero bueno, lo más importante en este momento era encontrarla, y ahora que lo pienso hace mucho que no la veía creo que fue hace unos 6 años, debo decir que es divertido tener su compañía, al menos me distraigo un poco cada que la veo aunque sólo la he visto como tres veces.

Al anochecer tendría que partir hacia Karakura junto a Matsumoto, pero jamás me imagine lo que vendría después de que me asignaran la mision...

-¡¿Por qué tiene que ir este enano y no yo?!-Reclamó el pelinaranja.

-¿A quién le dices enano Kurosaki?-Pregunté arrastrando las palabras, si había algo que odiara era que me dijieran enano o niño ya que ni era niño y mucho menos enano.

-¿Tú a quién crees enano?-Me dijo recalcando la palabra enano.

Iba a decirle algo más pero entonces el capitán comandante hablo.

-¡Orden!-Exclamó.

-Esta bien haremos esto, el capitán Hitsugaya será el encargado de esta mision y el capitán Kurosaki lo !compañará, su teniente podrá acompañarlo y eso es todo se pueden retirar-Dijo dando por finalizada la reunion.

Qué coraje me dio, digo, no es que yo quisiera ir sólo por la chica ni nada, si no que Kurosaki alla echo esa escenita y el capitán comandante se lo haya permitido. Pero bueno, sólo iriamos por ella, le diriamos lo que tenemos que decirle y listo, todo regresaría a la normalidad y yo podría tomar mi siesta rápidamente.

Llegamos un poco antes de que anocheciera en la ciudad, Kurosaki y Kuchiki fueron por sus amigos y Matsumoto y yo fuimos por nuestros gigai.

Ya cuando por fin llegamos a la casa de los Kurosaki ya habían llegado los demás, en la puerta nos recibío la pequeña hermana de Kurosaki con una sonrisa como siempre y parecía que Kurosaki y compañía no tenían mucho que llegaron.

-¿Vienen con mi hermano?-Preguntó la rubia.

-Si, hemos venido junto con Ichigo-Respondío Matsumoto.

-Por favor pasen-Dijo amablente.

Yo voltie en dirección a las escaleras-pues sentí una presion espiritual algo fuerte- y mucha fue mi sorpresa al ver que la poseidora de esa energía era Karin, ahora sé por que los hollows se acumulaban en esta ciudad.

Nos saludo y parece que se sorprendio al vernos, ¿Y quién no se sorprendería?, digo, tampoco soy la gran cosa ¿No? Pero bueno ustedes me entienden.

La pelinegra fue a saludar a su hermano y enseguida la menor de los Kurosaki avisó que la cena ya estaba servida, fuimos al comedor y comenzamos a comer. Me tocó sentarme al lado de ella y ahora que la miraba de cerca puedo decir que ha cambiado mucho, al menos fisicamente ya que no he hablado con ella como se debe pero bueno volviendo con eso del cambio debo decir que le favorecío mucho, no estoy diciendo antes era fea pero ahora se veía mejor, es decir, se notaba que no había dejado de hacer deporte.

Espera, ¿En qué diablos estoy pensando?, gire mi cabeza en ambos lados y me concentre en mi comida pero había algo que no me dejaba dejar se verla de echo la he observado cada que puedo desde que la ví bajar esas escaleras.

Sonreí de medio lado, "Debo estar volviendome loco" pensé, entonces fue cuando escuché a Matsumoto hablar y lo que le preguntó a la azabache me dío curiosidad así que opte por eschar su respuesta sin embargo esta nunca llegó, sólo escupío su bebida y se sonrojó.

Espera... ¿Eso quiere decir que si ha tenido novio?, no se por que pero eso me molestó y eso más la estúpida reclamación de mi teniente me sacaron de quicio.

¡¿Cómo era posible que ella si alla tenido novio y yo ni siquiera me alla fijado en una chica?, yo no tengo la culpa de que todas sean iguales: unas niñas fresas y delicadas que les importa más su estúpida imagen y figura que lo que hay en su alrededor.

Cuando menos me dí cuenta Karin ya se estaba marchando, yo no pude evitar mirarla con desaprobación, estaba tan molesto que lo que hice fue ponerme de pie bruscamente y salir de mi gigai.

-¿Capitán?, ¿A dónde va?-Preguntó Matsumoto.

-Voy a patrullar un rato-Y sin más me fui del lugar.

Pasaron unas dos horas y la noche ya había caido por completo en Karakura, ya se me había pasado un poco el coraje después de desquitarme con unos cuantos hollows aunque sigo sin entender por que diablos me molestó que no contestara bien esa estúpida pregunta, es decir, no dejó claro si habrá tenido novio o no.

¿Qué diablos estoy pensando?, es más iré ahora mismo a verla, le diré lo que tengo que decirle, la llevare a la sociedad de almas tal y como ordenó el capitán comandante, y todo regresará a la normalidad, no tengo por que pensar en estas cosas.

No me tomó mucho llegar a la casa de los Kurosaki y como era de esperarse con Matsumoto, habían empezado una gran fiesta o mejor dicho un gran relajo. Pero bueno empecé a buscar a la pelinegra pero con lo orgullosa que es no creo que alla bajado aún de su cuarto después de esa discusion, el cual no sé donde esta, pero igual no será muy difícil de encontrar.

En el primer piso no había cuartos así que me fuí directo al segundo piso, sólo habían cuatro puertas así que no tenía mucho en donde buscar además podía saber que cuarto era el de la chica sin tener que buscar, ya que su energía espiritual la delataba.

Sin más, me dirijí a su cuarto pero al llegar a este no pude abrir la puerta, al parecer estaba con seguro.

-Perfecto...-Solté por lo bajo fadtidiado.

No tenía más remedio que ir por la ventana y así lo hice. Con un agil salto llegué a la ventana de la chica y la abrí logrando entrar por fin.

La habitación estaba oscura, la única luz que alumbraba el lugar era la de la luna, busqué con la mirada la ubicación de la chica hasta que mi vista se posó en un bulto que había sobre la cama.

Me acerqué un poco para ver mejor de que se trataba y cuando la ví no pude evitar sonrojarme, no entiendo por que me pongo tan nervioso cuando estoy cerca de ella, no tiene sentido, ¿Será que talvez yo...

No eso no puede ser, no puede...

¿Por qué se mira tan especialmente bella esta noche?... Ok ahora ya no quiero alejarme de esta vista...

~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~

**Pov Karin**

Empecé a abrir lentamente los ojos pues sentí que alguien me observaba y cuando los abrí por completo me tope con unos hermosos e itensos ojos color turqueza... Espera... ¿No se suponía que estaba en mi habitación?.

Sin pensarlo dos veces le dí un buen puñetazo en la cara al pervertido que se encontraba en mi habitación, todo estaba oscuro pero podía visualizar algo por la tenue luz de la luna que atravesaba la ventana que estaba en ese momento abierta.

Espera. ¿Abierta?, ¡Juraría haberla cerrado antes de quedar dormida!.

-¡¿Qué diablos te pasa?!, ¿Por qué me golpeas?-Exclamó el tipo que había entrado a mi cuarto sin mi autorizacion.

-¡¿A ti que diablos te pasa?!, ¿Quién eres tú? Pervertido-Grité agarrando un bate que tenía guardado por ahí.

-¡¿Pe-per-pervertido?!-Exclamó el chico entre nervioso y molesto.

Espera un minuto... esa voz me parece conocida...

-¡Yo no soy ningún pervertido niña!, Tú tienes la culpa-Exclamó.

-Enano-Dije lo suficientemente fuerte como para que me escuchara, creo saber quien era esa persona y dependiendo la reacción que tomase el tipo frente a mí sabría de quien se trataba.

-¡No soy ningún enano!, Para que lo sepas soy más alto que tú-Exclamó molesto hacercandose a mí.

-¿Toshiro?-Pregunté, pero el no detuvo el paso siguío hacercandose a mí, pero el muy idiota no vío que en el suelo había un balón de futbol y se tropesó con el cayendo encima de mí.

Traté de agarrarme de algo pero fue inutíl, solté el bate y por instinto cerré los ojos como si eso fuese a detener la caída y él intentó hacer lo mismo pero terminó poniendo sus brazos a los costados de mi cabeza.

-Auch... Idiota-Dije por lo bajo mientras abría los ojos.

-¿Por qué no recoges más seguido tu cuarto?-Me reprochó.

-Es mi cuarto y yo decido que hacer con él-Reclamé infantilmente.

El suspiró con pesades. Y ahora que lo pensaba, él esta encima de mí y no puedo verlo bien pero esta muy cerca de mi rostro, pues puedo sentir sus respiraciones, en ese momento sentí esa mirada de nuevo, la que había provocado que me despertara y no se por que pero esa mirada me hacía sentir pequeña y eso más que ahora esté encima de mí no ayuda mucho.

Poco a poco sentía que el corazón se me salía de lo rápido que latía, ahora mi cara estaba ardiendo, que bueno que estaba oscuro, no quisiera que él me viera tan roja como un tomate, ¡Empezaría a burlarse de mí!.

-Oye...-Me llamó.

-¿Qué?-Respondí desviando la mirada.

-Tengo que decirte algo-Dijo con voz decidida.

¡Waa!, ¡¿Qué hago ahora?!.

-¡No no no!, ¡Alejate!-Atiné a decir mientras lo empujaba.

-Oye ¿Qué diablos te pasa?-Preguntó notablemente molesto.

-¡Sal de mi cuarto pervertido!-Grité, no sé por que, pero en ese momento no quería saber que era lo que me iba a decir.

-Karin, baja la voz y debo decirte esto, tarde o temprano lo sabras y de todas maneras te lo diré hoy, en este instante quieras o no-Dijo amenazante.

-¡No quiero saberlo!, ¡No quiero no quiero quiero!-Empece a gritar cerrando fuertemente los ojos y tapandome los oidos.

-Karin, calláte-Insistío el peliblanco pero yo no accedí.

-Esta bien, si lo pones así-Dijo para después tomarme de la cintura y ponerme una mano en la boca, yo traté de soltarme pero él fue más fuerte que yo, rápidamente me tomó entre sus brazos y sin quitarme la mano de la boca salío por la ventana.

Por más que forcejie no logre quitarmelo de encima.

-Te soltaré si prometes quedarte quieta-Me dijo sin dejar de correr. Yo asentí con la cabeza.

-Bien-Dijo para luego quitarme su mano de mi boca lentamente, aa pero yo no me iba a quedar quieta.

-¡¿A dónde me llevas pervertido?!-Exclamé golpeandolo en el pecho.

-¡Calmate y no me digas pervertido!, Tengo que decirte algo importante-

-¡No quiero saberlo!, ¡Bajame!-Volví a replicar, creo que eso fue lo peor que pude haber echo aquella noche...

~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~

**Pov Toshiro**

¡A la mierda todo!, yo pensaba decirle esto bien pero no me dejó opcion.

Me paré en seco y bajé a la pelinegra bruscamente al suelo para luego acorralarla en un árbol que había por ahí, sostube sus muñecas fuertemente un poco por enxima de su cabeza y me hacerqué lo suficientemente cerca de su rostro para que me mirara bien.

Gracias a dios no había nadie en ese lugar y la oscuridad me ayudaba a ocultar un poco mi sonrojo, pues estaba conciente de como la tenía sujetada en ese momento, pero tenía que decirle esto para que todo terminara rápidamente y esta era la única forma que se me ocurría para que se tranquilizarla: intimidarla.

-¡¿Crees que soy pervertido?!, ¡¿De verdad lo crees?!, ¡Pues bien!, ¡Soy un pervertido!, ¡Si el querer decirte algo importante me vuelve un maldito pervertido, pues lo seré por un momento!-Exclamé algo cabreado, ¡Yo no soy ningún pervertido! Pero si de esa manera se calmaba, así actuaría.

-No sé en que diablos estes pensando ahora mismo que te diré o haré, pero estas muy equivocada, lo que tengo que decirte es relacionado a la sociedad de almas y forma parte de mi mision, de echo es mi mision decirte que debes dejar pronto esta ciudad y marcharte a la sociedad de almas ya que tu poder espiritual ha estado aumentando considerablemente los últimos meses, es peligroso que te quedes aquí-Terminé de decir, al parecer ella se vío entre aliviada pero a la ves ... ¿Desilucionada?.

Entiendo que se hubiera entristecido pero a cambio de eso se desiluciono, ¿Qué diablos?.

-Ya veo... ¿Eso era lo que me querías decir?-Preguntó bajando la mirada.

-Pues claro, eso era lo que tenía que decir-Reclamé.

-¿Esperabas que te dijiera otra cosa?-Pregunté curioso, ensegida subío la mirada y si no fuera por lo obscuro del lugar podría asegurar que se sonrojó.

-¡No no no! e-esque yo creí...-Dijo bajando de nuevo la vista.

-¿Qué creiste?-Pregunté inconsientemente buscando su mirada.

-Nada olvidalo-Exclamó nerviosa empujandome bruscamente.

¡Diablos esta chica si que me hace sentir extraño!, sin voltear a verla la tomé del brazo y la jalé hacia mí, no le dí tiempo a reaccionar y con una mano la tomé de la mejilla y con la otra de la cintura hacercandola más a mí y finalmente uní mis labios con los suyo en un tierno beso.

¡Lo sé, lo sé!, se preguntaran por que la besé y la respuesta es sencilla...

¡¿No lo sé?!.

Sólo tenía ganas de hacerlo y lo hice, pero no piensen mal, yo no me aprovecharía de alguien como Karin, es sólo que... no sé creo que aún pensaba en el tema del novio de Karin. Esperé a que ella me volviera a aventar de nuevo como hace rato, pero el empujón nunca llegó, a cambio de eso sentí sus brazos pasar alrededor de mi nuca y sus manos empezaron a juguetear con mis cabellos blancos enredando sus dedos en él.

Este acto de su parte me hizo perder la poca consiencía que me quedaba y cuando menos me dí cuenta ya la tenía contra el mismo árbol de hace unos momentos.

Diablos, si Karin o alguien más no me detiene no se que vaya a pasar después, en eso mi teléfono celular empezó a sonar, era una maldita e inoportuna llamada. Me separé poco a poco de Karin quien no estaba más colodada que yo y me dí la vuelta para contesrar el maldito teléfono.

~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~

**Pov Karin**

Sigo sin creerlo, él me- me está besando y que bien besa debo decirlo, aunque es mi primer beso a pesar de que tenga 17 ¡¿Y qué?!, no iba a besar a cualquier chico que se me pusiera enfrente y no es por presumir pero siempre he tenido a mis pretendientes pero hasta hace poco no me interesaba tener esa clase de relacion con un chico, prefería serle fiel a mi pasion: el futbol.

Sin embargo había algo en este chico que desde que lo conocí me llamó la atención y no lo digo por que compartamos el mismo gusto por el futbol o por su extraña apariencía, sino por ser una persona que apesar de ser un chico amargado tiene su lado amable y protectivo y ahora me muestra su lado afectivo y eso me gusta, este chico es simplemente una caja de sorpresas para mí.

Sentía que se me acababa el oxígeno pero poco me importó en ese momento, poco a poco el beso se fue intesificando lo suficiente como para que mis brazos se pasaran por detras de la nuca de Toshiro y comenzar a enredar mis dedos en su cabello, la verdad no sé en que momento me acorraló de nuevo en ese árbol y ese beso que había comenzado suave e inosente, había pasado a uno aposionado y experto en la matería. Ya no podía más, si él u otra persona no nos detenía no se qué pasaría después.

Pero gracias a dios su teléfono comenzó a sonar y no lo digo por que alla querido terminar con ese momento, si no que me hacía falta tomar una buena boncada de aire, se separó poco a poco de mí con la respiración agitada al igual que la mía y estaba más sonrojado que nunca pero bueno, yo tampoco me quedo atras, se dío la vuelta y avanzó un poco tratanto de recuperar el aliento y contestó.

-¿Quién habla?-Preguntó algo fastidiado.

No pude evitar soltar una pequeña risa, habían dos razones por las cuales siguiera molesto, una era que siguiera enojado por haberle dicho pervertido -cosa que no creo- y la otra era que se alla molestado por que nos hubieran interrumpido. A como estaban las cosas era más probable la segunda opción.

-¡¿Qué diablos quieres Matsumoto?! ¿Estas ebria?-Reclamó.

Yo no podía aguantar más la risa y él volteó de reojo a verme con una gran vena en la frente. Ok esto era muy gracioso.

Después de unos minutos colgó su teléfono y se dirigío hacia mí.

-¿Qué es tan gracioso?-Preguntó notablemente molesto.

-Debiste ver tu cara-Dije entre risas.

-Calláte y será mejor que regresemos a tu casa, te estan buscando-Dijo empezando a caminar.

-¿Encerio?, ¿Desde cuándo?-Pregunté curiosa.

-Desde que comenzaste a gritar como loca histerica-Me culpó.

-Yo no tengo la culpa de que seas un pervertido-Dijé indignada cruzansome de brazos arrebasandolo.

-¿Sigues con eso?, yo no soy ningún pervertido-Reclamó alcanzandome.

-Eso no parecía hace unos minutos-Dije sonrojandome levemente.

El se detuvo de golpe y yo lo esperé.

-Tu tienes la culpa-Dijo indignado con un claro rubor en las mejillas yo decidí quedarme callada y seguirle el juego a fin de cuentas creo que yo lo provoqué aunque no se porqué.

Al llegar a la casa Yuzu estaba echa un mar de lagrimas, Ichigo me regaño como nunca y Matsumoto había empezado a sacar conclusiones extrañas sobre nosotros, Uryu, Orihime y el otro tipo grandote ya se habían ido, total esa noche no dormimos muy bien Toshiro y yo.

Al día siguiente Rukia, Ichigo y Toshiro me explicaron más o menos lo del asunto de irme a la sociedad de almas y yo no estuve más que de acuerdo pero me preocupaba Yuzu y el partido del domingo claro y lo hablé con Ichigo y Toshiro y dijieron que iban a ver que podían hacer.

En fin, le dijimos a Yuzu sobre la situacion y se entristecio un poco pero como es una Kurosaki lo superó facílmente, partimos en la tarde a la sociedad de almas.

Jamás creí que hubiera un lugar tan asombroso como éste y claro que jamás imagine lo que pasaría después...

Habían pasado ya dos años desde que llegué a la sociedad de almas y hoy se cumplen también dos años desde que empecé una relación con Toshiro, hace poco hubo una fiesta a la que fuimos invitados, pero esta fiesta nos trajo un pequeño inconveniente aunque estoy muy feliz.

Ese "inconveniente" ha echo que nuestro noviazgo se convirtiera en un matrimonio y debo decir que al principio me dío miedo que Toshiro me dejara por una cosa como esta y ahora me doy cuenta que fui la más equivocada, aún recuerdo su cara cuando le dije que sería padre yo estaba empapada en lagrimas no por tristeza sino por felicidad, él me abrazó fuerte y protectoramente agradeciendome por estar siempre a su lado y que con mucho gusto se encargaría de ser padre de nuestro hijo.

Claro que se armó un gran chismorreo por toda la sociedad de almas gracias a, ustedes ya saben quien -cof cof Matsumoto cof cof- pero bueno, el verdadero problema fue Ichigo, a mi padre le dijimos y hasta nos dijo que nos habíamos tardado pero Ichigo... uff ese es otro asunto así que ya lo imaginan. Ahora sólo espero ansiosa mi boda con el chico del que me enamoré...

~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~

**Holaa!, espero te alla gustado mi regalo, algo tarde pero aún no acaba el día ;D lo terminé a las 10:35p.m así que aún hay tiempo ;P.**

**Espero la hayas pasado muy bien en tu día con faniliares y amigos, y una vez mas gracias por apoyarme con mi fic "¿Y por que no?" xD. **

**Una vez más ¡Feliz cumpleaños! \^0^/ . Nos leemos ;D**


End file.
